Coincidence
by eclipseX
Summary: my first fic! a boy in a girls boarding school, what troubles would the girls have to face? who is this boy? what is the link between him and nagisa? Shizumaxnagisa, miyukixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Boy meets Girl **

(Somewhere in Miator)

Sitting on a branch on top of the tree, a red haired boy look down as he saw a blue short haired girl walking down the stair not seeing nor noticing his presence. As the president of Miator walked down the stair she suddenly trip and would have surely kept falling until she reach the bottom if not stop. This would cause several broken bones and ruin her face completely but luckily she was saved by the red haired boy in time when he jumps down the tree and grabs her hand and supported her until her balance returned.

"Thank you for saving me" said Rokujou Miyuki.

"Your welcome" said the boy

Miyuki saw her life saver and smiled towards him with gratitude in her eyes. The boy had a short red hair and red eyes that had a glint of mischief in it. He was wearing a black suit and according to his height he should be a fourth year student like Nagisa and Tamao. Miyuki sense an oddly familiarity about him, she felt as if she had seen him before. Her smile faded when she remembered this is a girl's boarding school. Miator, Spica and Lulim are a girl's boarding school so why should a male be here unless they're a teacher or a guard she thought.

She started to compose herself as much as she possibly can and look the boy in the eye. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she questioned. She narrowed her eyes: "I hope you know this is a girl's school, if any of the teachers or guards sees you, they will apprehend you. So you better have good explanation or I will have to report you"

The boy to laugh then smiled gently at her and said: "My name's Nagara, what's yours?"

"My name's Rokujou Miyuki" she answered. Miyuki couldn't help herself answering his question. When she looked at his eyes, her mind went blank and answered him like it was a reflex. She couldn't believe it herself; it felt like he took control of her mind. "Answer my question" her voice serious

"You have a nice name, well then I have to go but I hope to see you again since you are cute and seem to be one of my types of girls" said Nagara with a smile on his face while ignoring her question. He then jumped of the stairs, run to the forest and disappeared, leaving Miyuki alone confuse and surprise.

Miyuki stood there for a few seconds thinking about what just happened. When her senses returned to her, she decided to forget the whole incident since the boy will either be caught by one of the guards or teachers and if not, he might be seen by some students and be reported. The boy saved her life so as repayment Miyuki decided not to report him and forget she ever met him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagara Aoi

When Miyuki heard that she and Shizuma were summoned by the headmistress, it made her worry. She thought she has done something wrong or a problem with her family since no one gets called by the headmistress unless a crucial incident has taken place.

"You called for us headmistress" said Miyuki when she and Shizuma were in front of the headmistress.

"Good Morning Rojoko-san and Hanazono-san" greeted the headmistress.

"I want to inform you that there will be a special new teacher that will work for the school from now on"

"A special teacher?" questioned Shizuma

"Yes a special teacher Hanazono-san, the teacher will be the first male after 35 years a male teacher has last taught on this school." said the headmistress. "Not only that but he is 15 years old"

"Headmistress are you serious!" exclaimed Shizuma. "The students will be a bit difficult with their being a male teacher since some the female students have great disliked for males and now you're saying he is only 15 years old. This will cause a major outrage with the student. Isn't that right Miyuki?"

"Headmistress, I agree with Shizuma" said Miyuki "the older student will find this very unacceptable and I'm sure so will the student's parent and other staff teacher"

"I thought the very same thing when I first met the boy, no I mean man, but when I talked and argued with him he had very good point that made me realize that he might be right" said the Headmistress "Now, now don't make such faces, how about I let him talk to both you saw that you can see my point" told the headmistress as soon as she saw both Shizuma and Miyuki faces of distrust. "You can come in now" called the headmistress.

The door opened and the same boy that save Miyuki this morning walked in. He smiled at Miyuki when she saw her and went to the headmistress side.

"Let me introduce you the new teacher starting from tomorrow, Aoi Nagara" introduced the headmistress. "Aoi-san meet Rokujo Miyuki and Hanazono Shizuma, they will be the one to guide you around the school and help you should you need assistance."

"It's nice to meet you both" greeted Nagara

"Likewise" said both Shizuma and Miyuki "headmistress, what do you mean by us assisting Aoi-sama shouldn't it be the other staff teacher doing that" ask Shizuma

"Why don't you let me explain everything to both of you instead" answered Nagara and then faced the headmistress "headmistress, I hope you don't mind but will you let me explain it to them elsewhere"

"I don't mind at all and it will let me carry on finishing this ton of paper work" said the headmistress with a sour expression on her face


End file.
